rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Battle: Revolution Brawl (the RP)
Brawling Characters Thunder Punch the mongoose Dark Ace the mongoose Combat the Gizoid Lolly The Moth Stirch the Yellowjackte Uthey the Bettle (Hint: Uthey, Stirch and Lolly are all a gang, but they do fight each other.) 'Plot' Narcro the echidna who was banished into the Dark Void has accidentally found a way into the realm known as the Twilight Cage. He also has just infiltrated the Nocturn Clan's lab facilities. 'Narcro and the new "Toy"' Narcro: *dodges the security of the guards of echidnas and gizoids* Who knew there would be some sort of lab in this realm. The echidnas here are way smarter than my old tribe. *sneaks into a room with the letters on it "Project E4"* So let's see what we have here. *grins maniacal as he looks around int the room and sees a large container holding what seems to be a blue and black machine* Mmmm? *presses a button and a telagrafic image appears* The Image: *looks like an old echidna with red and brown fur* Here lies Project E4 Combat Mod, or Combat for short. He's the oldest Gizoid created and is the most powerful. *the images starts to get staticky* We believe that there are other realms out there besides möbius. And Imperator Pir'Oth Ix wants to control them all. This machine was built to stop his terror but in the end was used to help him in his goals. Combat helped take over most of the islands in the Twilight Cage until he was deactivated for further study. All Gizoids were crated after his design and now- *the message gets too blurry to see and shuts off* Narcro: A super fightin robot eigh? *looks down below bight the glass at the robot in its container* That's some ancient tech too. *smiles* Looks like I found the ultimate toy! I wanna see what tha Doc (refers to Doctor Eco) will think about this! Naa what am I sayin, that old geezer will mess things up when he gets the chance. *grins maniacally* But me! I'll use this thing to cook up some revenge~! *his eyes burn with the desire to destroy and kill* Now, *smashes the glass and jumps down where the robot is* Let's wake ya up. *destroys the container and turns the machine on* E4 Combat Mod: *turns on and grabs Narcro by the throat* Destroy. *clamps down tighter as his red eyes stare into Narcro's soul* Narcro: *looks shocked and tries to unclamp the robots hands around his neck* H-H-Hey!! L-L-Le-Let Me G- *hears an alarm go off* A Nocturn Guard: Hey! *his guard rod shoots a beam at them and accidentally hits the robot causing it to reboot* Kill the intruder! Don't let him get away! All guards! Come down to sector E Now! Narcro: *the robot let's go and he falls to the floor gasping for air* Finally! *sends a blast of dark energy at the guard killing him* Your a snitch. *looks back at the robot who's looking around, it's eyes are blue now* E4 Combat Mod: Who. Am I?... What I Do? *looks around* Narcro: *smiles as he grabs the robot's hand* I'm Narcro and I just rescued you ya giant tin can. That makes me your...uh..."friend". And that means you got a do every thing I say, ok? E4 Combat Mod: ok...Friend. *the robot looks delighted* Narcro: Now let's get out of here! E4 Combat Mod: Ok. *grabs Narcro and some of his parts turn black and light up, his appearance also gives off some of Narcro's qualities* Dark Pulse! *shoots a beam so powerful it opens a portal* Here. We escape? Narcro: *looks astonished* How did you do that!? You copied my move so perfectly and it was so powerful it caused a rip it space! *laughs hard as the guards surround them* This is gonna be fun! *jumps through the portal as he grabs the Gizoid* The Nocturn Guards and the Gizoid Guards: *shoot at them but they already escaped into the portal* Imperator Pir'Oth Ix: *walks up* I want them found! Or we're all doomed! *grabs a Gizoid and destroys it with a power blast* Hurry before you all share that gizoid's fate. 'Combat's Arrival' *at Vexian City's maid cafe Hanna: *smacks T.P with a news paper over the head* Don't be mean to Ace! *walks over to Dark Ace and brings him his tea smiling* Thunder Punch: Ow! That hurt! *pats his head as the gangs laughs* Why are you even here Ace!? *looks ticked* Dark Ace: *looks back coldly* Because I can. Are you looking for a fight? *raises is eyebrow* Thunder Punch: *grits his teeth* Any time anywhere! *he starts to spark up* Dark Ace: *starts to spark up* Mimi: *sighs* They'll be at it all day if we don't get any new customers. *sighs* *Suddenly the door opens with a loud bang.* Uthey: Yo, people put their hands up! *A dark Navy blue beetle being had step in with a Yellowjacket next to him.* Stirch: You idiot! *slam a fist on Uthey's head.* You thick headed moron, now we WILL have to fight these idiots. *He was wearing a racer jacket with a strange marking.* The miss isn't going to be please about this one bit! Uthey: She can take care of this herself! I want to brawl!! Thunder Punch: *raises his eyebrow at them* Who the heck are you guys? Are you some rejects from the insecto tribe. Uthey: Nope! Stirch: We are a secret you'll never figure out. *a grin appear.* Lolly:*a female moth was behind the group, brushing her hair aside.* You idiots can't even do anything right. *she grunted, but smirks* Well, hello gentlemen and ladies~ Me and my gang are here for some information~ Heard you may be the kind of folk me and my gang need. Dark Ace: *looks annoyed* Hanna: *looks at Dark Ace and tries to calm him down* No, no, no, no, no. Don't be violent Ace! *looks at his with worry in her eyes, Dark Ace blushes a bit and pats her head* Dark Ace: *blushing* O-Ok. *grits his teeth* Thunder Punch: *smiles at the sight but turns around back to the intruding insects* So why is that? *rocks back in forth in a chair* And what info do you have thats soooo important? *looks board* Lolly:*suddenly tosses a rare looking crown.* How about I first intro myself, in better terms. I am Lolly, a seeker of rare items. This pretty may look not much, but this hold secrets of anicent times, I would like to know what I may find that is worth while. *a smirk appear* Said to able to grant the holder any wish they so desire. Uthey: Yea- Lolly: Don't speak, Uthey. *she sighs.* The other two is Uthey and Stirch. Uthey being your powerhouse and Stirch being all cool. Thunder Punch: *smiles* Nice to meet ya. I'm Thunder Punch the mongoose as you may already know, fastest hero of Vexia? Yea. *leans back in the chair with a smug look* Dark Ace: *looks at them suspiciously* I am Dark Ace. So it's said that little item grants wishes? *glares at them sit suspicion* Lolly:Of course, why in the world would I carry around such a rare yet dull item if that wasn't the case. *she smirks.* Says to be a powerful item to some kingdom I can't seem to find anything of. But, the crown was once given the most powerful energy to grant those desire wishes whenever. Of course, the stone is broken and I will have to find its replacer. Dark Ace: *folds his arms* So? You need us to find a small stone? *looks annoyed* Anyway where did you find this? I haven't seen this type of crown style in any of culture in Vexia. Your Mobian aren't you? Lolly: Somewhat, yea. *smirks a bit.* The crown is mix of your guy's culture, figure you might know something. And no, I don't need you to find a small stone, that is my job. *she grins.* I want you to find what makes it powerful. Hanna: *looks confused* That's impossible. Vexian and Mobian people never met until recently these past few years. Dark Ace: *looks at the crown* where did you find this? I sence a lot of dark energy around it...*looks at them puzzled* Thunder Punch: *smiles* Looks like this is gonna be fun. *rocks too far back in the chair and falls off* Lolly:*she shrugs*I am just basing off was it looks like. I found it outside a temple, I think a hole was once there, so I thought I give it to you guys in case you know. Dark Ace and Thunder Punch: *look at each other with shock and confusion* The Dark Echidnas. Hanna: What? Thunder Punch: *gets up off he floor* That's Dark Storm's tribe. They were...let's just say they're extinct and most of their ruins were sent to the Dark Void. Now how did some Mobians find these ruins? *looks at Lolly with confusion* Lolly:*she smirks*I gotten some information from one of Eggman's computers. He seem to have strumble on one of those Ruins your speaking off, and found little to no vule. Or, he believed so. I, Lolly, found the crown in a hidden chamber. But, the issue was that I swore I heard some laughing, evil kind, before I walked in. *she sighs.* So, I believe once I open the secret chamber something or someone gotten out, leaving the crown to be how it is now... *she had a sweatdrop*So, mainly it is my fault if someone or something is ruining places, but I haven't heard anything over the news. Dark Ace: *looks at her with concern* You must have heard Narcro. He's the last of his kind and he has a serious grudge with us. *gets up and walks to the door. We'll help you if you take us to that ruin. Thunder Punch: *runs to the door* Bye Hanna, bye Mimi! *waves* Me and Ace are gonna help them out so just put the damage on my tab Hanna: *growls and punches him out of the cafe* YOU NEVER PAY! YOU STILL OWE US FROM YOUR FIRST VISIT YOU BUM! Dark Ace: *looks surprised and walks over and hands her an envelope filled with a lot of money* Put it on my tab. Hanna: *smiles and blushes* Thanks Ace~ *kisses his cheek and heads back inside* Thunder Punch: *looks a bit ticked* That's not fair. *folds his arms* Oh well. Let's head to those ruins. *smiles* I smell a fight! Dark Ace: *looks to Lolly* please show us where those ruins are located so we may help you. Lolly: Very well! *she picks up the crown and goes to them.* Stirch, got that device working? Stirch: Of course Miss. *suddenly he pushes something and a protal show up to lead them to a rather old, abaddon ruin.* Lolly: That ruin right there, Uthey, your coming with us. Uthey: Why- Lolly: Don't ask, or I will put you to sleep! Uthey: Very well. Dark Ace: *looks around* Yep, defiantly a Echidna ruins. * starts to walk into them* Thunder Punch: Hey wait for us! *runs inside beating Ace to the punch but is punched back outside with tremendous force into Lolly* Narcro: *enters out from the ruins* Look Combat, we have company~ *smiles as his sharp teeth show Combat: *walks out* Yes....friend.... 'Ruin Brawl' Dark Ace: What the heck is that! *points to the robot* That's defiantly not Vexian or Vumians tech! *growls at Narcro* Narcro: Yea, the thing is I may have stollen it from some smart ass Echidnas is some bootleg version of the Dark Void. *pays no attention to them with his pinky in his nose* Combat: Friend...*point to Ace and the others* Narcro: Nope, their trash. And as your friend *his eyes gleam red as they dilate* TAKE OUT THE TRASH! Combat: Yes...friend...*jumps off from the ruin and punches Lolly in the face* Lolly:*she does a backflip, getting into a fighting position.* Come at me robot! Uthey: Hey, It attack our misstress! Stirch: No one attacks our miss! *Stirch and Uthey charges at Combat with combos of power and speed.* Lolly:*she sighs, shaking her head before pulling out a bag with strange prowed.* Let hope this will at lest work on that echidna that is standing there. Narcro: *sighs* Such weaklings Combat! Do what you do best! Combat: *grabs T.P and some of his parts turn yellow as he grows a fake tail and ears* Thunder Punch! *punches Stirch and Uthey* Dark Ace: What! *looks at Narcro who's hovering in mid air at the template entrance* He can copy moves!? Narcro: *smiles* Oh it's more than that, he copies DNA and obtains all the abilities of that person. His power is now 10 times as powerful as the original user. Plus Combat can do this~. Combat, appearance mode 1! Combat: *his arms become longer and more skinny and his body also starts to become slender looking* Combat appearance mode 1: Thunder Punch speed. *attacks Strich and Uthey with quick lightning attacks, he's so fast he's almost as fat as T.P in his gear modes* Thunder Punch: *regains consciousness* What tha!? *looks at Combat* Now that's plagiarism -_-. *charges and tackles Combat* Uthey and Strich:*fallen to the ground, beaten up.* Lolly: Moth nectar! *she suddenly send some strange mist up into the air, which draft straight for Narcro as it was moth dust that put people to sleep, she than put the bag away.*Let see this robot come up against me. 8she smirks.* Thunder Punch: *takes off one of his rings* Gear One! *he turns all light blue and rushes at Combat, keeping up with the robot and even is having an edge in the fight* Combat: *ties to hold his ground against T.P* Friend. Help? *looks at Narcro* Narcro: *looks at Combat in disgust* Do it your self you piece of scrap metal! Gezz, I free you from the Nocturns and you wan my help, Ha. *looks at Lolly as she seemed some most into the air* Dark Anti World, Life Drain! *extends his arm out as a red force starts to drain Lolly of he power but Narcro starts getting sleepy* W-What tha? *falls to the ground* Combat: *looks hurt and stops fighting* Friend...? *sits down in sorrow* Lolly:*A bit shocked.* That is the Bad dark evil Narcro? *she goes towards the others, but looks to Combat.* I assumed this robot was used and toyed... *she kneels down, giving a sweet smile.* Hey... what is your name? Combat: *looks up* My...name...E4 Combat Mod....but friend....called me....Combat...friend....I don't have any more...*looks at Narcro sleeping with a creepy smile* Friend...used me...*his head falls back into sorrow* Dark Ace: *looks at the robot* Can robots even have feeling? *looks at sleeping Narcro* Lolly your lucky Narcro was too cocky to notice your powder. Of he did I don't think you'ld be standing here. Lolly:*she sighed*I know, I was highly shocked that he didn't notice quick enough. *she then reach a hand to Combat.*Well, Combat.... How about I be your friend? You don't need someone who will use you. *she then looks to Stirch and Uthey, who are KO* And... Those two will truly need help.... Combat: *looks back up* .....New Friend....Combat....likes these friends... Thunder Punch: *smiles* Now ain't that dandy. Now. *walks over to Narcro* I just gotta make sure he takes a long nap. For a few days *smiles and then punches his head into the ground making him unconscious* That atta do it. Now come on! lets explore these ruins. *runs inside the ruins not looking back* Dark Ace: *sighs with a look of disgust* I can't believe I was created from that moron's DNA. *looks at the others* Hurry up and wake the others. Once were done here I'm taking that thing to Möbius. I wanna see if that kid named Tails know what it is. I hate mysteries. *looks ticked off* Lolly:*She grins, nodding as she genty help Combat up.* Come on, Combat, we'll take great care for you. *she goes as she pick up Stirch and Uthey.* Let's go then. *Inside the ruins Thunder Punch: Woh! This place is amassing! *looks in awa* Dark Ace: Shut up and keep moving. You, Lolly, and Combat head to the ruin's treasury. See if you can find a jewel with the same properties as the broken one on the crown and replace it. Me, Uthey, and Stirch will head to the library if there's one. There I'll look up info on what that crown is and maybe on what that robot is. I can see electrons and age them due to my abilities. *since they out match T.P's* By aging the electrons in this ruin and Combat they are about the same age talking me that there's a connection with möbius and Vexia that outdated our prior knowledge. *walks ahead of them* Now let's go and try not to set off any traps. *looks at T.P with glaring eyes* Thunder Punch: Ok, Ok! No traps. *gives a smile of worry* Lolly:*She grins, giving Dark Ace a friendly wink*No worries about traps, all the Traps are disable thanks to me! *she smiles at Combat*Come on Combat, we are going to the Treasury! Stirch:*goes to Dark Ace.*come on Uthey, The miss agree for you and I to go with this guy. Uthey:*Grunted, but nods.* If that is what the Misstress want, we'll go with him then.*looks to Lolly*Be Safe Misstress, wouldn't want you hurt- Lolly: You Moron, I can take care of myself! *she sighs.*But, Thanks for caring. Now you two run after him, I need to ensure the safety of this Vexian and Combat Combat: I'll help....friends. *his head gem shines out of happyness* Lolly:*she grins brightly.* Alright! Let's go Combat!. *she then looks to Thunder Punch*And, ya better stay in my sights! *holding Combat close in a friendly hug.* 'Side Story 1: The Library' Dark Ace: *running down into the ruins* Mmm. *looking around* where the hack would a library be in these type of ruins? Uthey:*Following Dark Ace* Stirch:*running along side with Dark Ace* Mmm... If I am right, The library should be either up ahead to a door, or pass some passaways that have been block by broken pieces of ruins. Dark Ace: Tsk. I wanna know what that robot truly is. I don't trust it. *looks suspicious* Stirch:It seem to be from a different place from space from our world. Uthey: I don't care as long as Mistress is okay with it. Stirch:*He had a sweatdrop*Of course you say that, Uthey. Dark Ace: *looks suspicious* We've been in here for a while and I feel no sensing of threat- *is cut off by a creature's tail almost slamming him into the ground* Speak of the devil! *chuckles a bit* I'm in the mood for a fight~ The Creature (a large warrior Voxai): Leave this place! Dark Ace: Mmm, telepathy. This creature can't talk but can use telepathy...*his hair stands up and green electrical sparks fly* Tell me where the library is! Stirch:Just our luck... Uthey:*Growls* 'Side Story 2: Treasury Thrash' Thunder Punch: Hey I think the treasury might be down here! *looks down a tunnel* Looks like the ruins snapped or broke due to being really old so some floors and room are turned or twisted *jumps on a rail and grinds down a tunnel* Try and keep up! Combat: Ok...Confirmed Task....follow Friends... *scans Lolly* Scan compleat... air skill obtained...*metallic wings grow from his back as he flies down the tunnel* Lolly:*She grins and flies along side with Combat*Cool Abilite, Combat! Fighting along side with you will be lots of fun, and maybe even doing fun stuff will be truly cool. Thunder Punch: Yea. But try not to turn into me again. *smiles before jumping and going head first down the long tunnel* Combat: Ok... *flies down faster to catch up with the mongoose* Lolly:*Gently grabs combat's hand.*Follow me*she smirks before her wings move faster and they were going at the same speed as Thunder Punch*Heh, I like his skill, Mongoose, I don't see your problem. Thunder Punch: *falling next to them* It's cool, but it's a bit creepy. *smiles as a sweatdrops* I see the floor! *flips and lands on his feet cracking the floor a bit* I'm gone! *smiles as he runs down the hallway* Combat: Lolly and Thunder Punch...good friends...*it licks like he's smiling in his own way* Treasury room approximately...*scanning as he hits the floor* DANGER DANGER...50 miles down. Thunder Punch: Ahhhhh! NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!! Combat: Thunder Punch...is approaching threat. Lolly:*she tenses.*Let's hurry to help him! *she zooms towards where Thunder Punch is.*come on Combat! Thunder Punch: *runs back to them* There is a Large Crystal Robot like warrior and he is pissed! *huffing and puffing* The Creature: INTRUDERS. Prepare to die by the hands of the universe's most superb and fit race! Combat: Enemy data receiving....Data found: Zoah Warrior from Zoah colony from the twilight cage... File found in Enemy data borage. Lolly:*Her eyes narrowed*Well, We can't just like this being get in our way, this is a mission that needs to be complete. *she looks to Combat.*Wanna fight together, combat? Category:Role Play Category:Sovash stuff Category:Baine's belongings